


Easy Access

by ZoeGMiller



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: D/s, Dominance, Domme/sub, F/F, Face Sitting, Inspired by fan art, Public Sex, Risky Play, Submission, Tender Love and Care & Honestly I Think Everyone Learns A Good Lesson Here?? :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGMiller/pseuds/ZoeGMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The uptight Hinoka's got issues with Camilla's wardrobe choices! So Camilla's going to have to show her exactly how Form Follows Function.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Access

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegadgetfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegadgetfish/gifts).



> Hi, I’m Zoh! If you enjoy this work, please take a look at my [commission rates](https://zoegmiller.wordpress.com/commissions/) and my [patreon](https://www.patreon.com/zohg)!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Though they were sworn enemies just weeks ago, it hadn’t taken long for the nobles of Hoshido and Nohr to fall in with one another. On this pleasant night, the princes and princesses of two warring kingdoms gathered together in the great hall for a truly marvelous feast. Outside, where the crickets chirped, and a breezy autumn wind stirred meek music from the wind chimes, and the moonlight coated the world in pale, peaceful light, Sakura and Hinoka stood on the porch outside the feast hall, engaged in hushed conversation.

“They’re our allies now,” Sakura said, her voice cautiously soft, even beneath the clamor and din of the festival. She was nervous, smoothing the folds of her robes as she spoke. “Can’t you try to get along? Even Takumi’s making an effort.”

“I know, I know. And I don’t mind any of them, really. It’s just, you know, Camilla. The way she talks about Corrin, and…” Clearly uncomfortable herself, Hinoka shifted in her boots. “Does she really have to dress like that? She’s a princess. Shouldn’t she have more…” Hinoka cleared her throat, trying to will away the flush building in her cheeks. “I don’t know, decorum?”

The clop of heels atop the lacquered wooden slats of the porch announced Camilla’s presence a moment too late. Cheerily, she said, “Ladies, my ears are burning.”

Both Hinoka and Sakura stood up ramrod straight, and shared a strained glance with one another, knowing they were caught. With a measured breath, Hinoka turned to address Nohr’s eldest princess. She cleared her throat. “I wasn’t—”

“Sakura,” Camilla interjected, closing the distance between her and Hinoka in a series of loping strides. She spared the wilting young princess a pleasant-yet-ominous glance over Hinoka’s shoulder. “Elise was having some trouble picking out her dress for the party. Would you be a dear and give her hand?”

Though she had no idea what help she could provide, Sakura was happy for any excuse to escape. Giving a hurried nod to Camilla, and apologetic glance towards Hinoka, she meekly took her leave, her wooden sandals clacking inelegantly along the long porch as she made her hasty escape.

Hinoka groaned inwardly at the abandonment, but, steeling her courage, she fixed Camilla with a suspicious gaze. “Picking out dresses with Elise seems more like your—”

“Perish the thought! I wouldn’t want to burden precious Elise with my…” A sensuous smile spread over Camilla’s lips. “Indecorous fashion sense.”

Hinoka squeezed idly at her arm, fretting her fingers against the tight material of her riding jerkin “I-I didn’t mean it like that…”

“I should hope not.” Camilla dissuaded Hinoka’s hand from her arm, replacing it with her own, tender touch. “After all, you didn’t seem to have any problems with how I was dressed last night…”

Hinoka shivered as the taller woman’s fingers massaged idly into the firm muscles of her bicep. “That’s different…”

“Different?” Camilla husked. “How so? Is there a reason why it’s all right to come calling to your private quarters dressed as I am, but not—”

“It’s different!” Now it was Hinoka’s turn to interject. But, though her outburst had stalled Camilla for the moment, Hinoka now found herself stammering beneath the weight of woman’s unflappably casual gaze. “I-it only… makes me jealous, is all.”

“Jealous? Why, whatever of?”

“Of…” Hinoka coughed, fighting against the blush rising in her cheeks at Camilla’s proximity. “Of how everyone looks at you.”

“Poor dear!” Camilla’s voice rung with compassionate, sincere concern, even as her fingers stroked a predatory walk up and down the length of Hinoka’s arm. “Afraid some my improper attire is going to pique the interest of one of your scurrilous Hoshdian foot soldiers…” Then up over Hinoka’s shoulder. “Overwhelm her fragile mind with lust…” And then, trailing up to her defenseless neck. “…and she’ll come and claim me, steal me away from you, right then and there?”

“Of course not!”

Camilla’s nails sifted through the short, ticklish wisps of red hair just above her Hinoka. Hinoka shivered as the chill of a cold sweat ran through her.

“Haven’t I given you every indication of exactly who has claim over me?”

Her hand released its casually possessive hold on Hinoka, and, despite herself, Hinoka let out a sigh of longing at the loss. Though the sound immediately curtailed itself, locked prisoner in her chest, as Camilla stepped forward, into her. With the greedy pressure of body against body, the lush curves and plush weight of Camilla’s feminine shape molded against Hinoka’s lithe, muscled form, as if their bodies formed a perfect obverse of each other, two parts of the same puzzle, as if it were meant to be.

Hinoka’s mouth opened with a pant, spilling the warmth of her breath across Camilla’s unruffled features. Unconsciously, her hand lifted, squeezing around Camilla’s hips, fingers gripping into the soft leathers of that woefully revealing clothing which troubled her so. She bit down on her lip, and cast her glance this way and that, unable to meet Camilla face to face.

This, Camilla found unacceptable. With a single, curled finger, she lifted Hinoka’s chin—there was nowhere for the young woman to look but directly into the fathomless pools of Camilla’s peaceful, caring eyes. “I suppose I’ll have to give you a reminder, then, of exactly who has claim over me.”

Hinoka felt the shuffle of Camilla’s other arm between their bodies. She didn’t have to wonder on it long. Camilla’s free hand lifted, fingers spread for display. Hinoka swallowed at the sight, how index and middle finger glistened subtlety in the moonlight. Neck and shoulders, arms and legs, every joint of Hinoka’s body locked as Camilla deftly panted the underside of her nose with the piquant scent of fresh musk. Hinoka’s eyes tightened at their corners, and she released a kept whimper to the cold night.

Camilla folded her hands around Hinoka’s hips, encouraging the woman to follow as she took a short step backwards, bracing herself, half-seated, atop the short railing of the porch. Her knees cocked open, just a touch, and Hinoka had no will to resist her urge to peek, to glance down, as Camilla’s short skirt rose, revealing, inch by perilous inch, the creamy skin her full thighs, paler than the moonbeams.

Camilla lifted her leg, and hooked one of her booted feet around Hinoka’s leg, applying the slightest tug—not a command, hardly even a suggestion.

And yet, Hinoka’s knees buckled as if she’d been rammed by a charging bull. Through sheer force of will she stood upright. Gritting her teeth against the churning in her stomach, and the burning in her ears, she offered a compromise.

“C-can’t we go somewhere else?” She whispered the words, as if afraid to even ask.

Glancing over Hinoka’s shoulder, Camilla watched the flicker of oil lamps and shadows on the other side of the great hall’s paper windows. Inside, the conversation was in full flow and mirthful, easygoing laughter often penetrated the air. When her look meandered back to Hinoka, she found the woman’s eyebrows twisted with a combination of trifling dismay and calamitous need.

Though the sound of Camilla’s reply was just as quiet, her whisper contained not fear, but promise. “We’re expected at the party…”

“But… people could see…”

“Well,” she said, toying a finger through the tight laces of Hinoka’s jerkin. Her legs. spread the slightest fraction more, brushing against Hinoka’s legs as, hiking up her skirt with an expressive shimmy of her lips, she exposed herself in full. “Then I suppose you’ll have to be quick about it.”

The porch creaked out its complaint as Hinoka, beyond need for further request, fell to her knees. Words, too, were no longer needed, and so, Camilla acknowledged this compliance as gracefully as one could ever expect—she was the eldest princess of Nohr, after all, and she had to set an example—by lifting a leg and hooking it over Hinoka’s shoulder, pulling her in with a warm squeeze.

Hinoka’s eyes clenched shut, and her nose flared, mind swimming on the currents of Camilla’s scent. She nestled her nose deep into the wonderful thatch of Camilla pubic hair, already dampened with desire, rich with the powerful, claiming aroma of her bodily need.

Hinoka whimpered beneath domineering grasp of the leg around her back, which sheltered her carefully close—but there was no imperative there, no order, just the generous nature of her protection and care. Her hands clutched the outsides of Camilla’s legs, urging them to close around her.

The compression of velvet-soft skin and hard-muscled thighs squashed her ears, muting the murmur of the party. Timidity battled desire in her stomach, and she rutted her nose eagerly into the source of Camilla’s warmth and moisture. Her lips opened with unspoken plea, heated breath lost to the wellspring of power before her, and Camilla’s small exhalation of agreement was like the whisper of wind susurrating through reeds. A zephyr swelled in the night, bringing to tinkling life the glass and metal chimes hanging from the rafters above.

With furtive longing, Hinoka swept her tongue along the creases of skin where thighs met hips, cleaning carefully away the sweat of the day’s activities. Her eyelids fluttered as she devotedly collected the salty tang from Camilla’s flesh before slinking inwards, towards that waiting font of passion. Skillfully, as Camilla had taught her—with patient love over the torrid nights of their burgeoning affair—Hinoka applied the sweeps of her curious tongue along the crinkled folds of Camilla’s sex. With restraint, despite the urgency thrashing through her burning blood, Hinoka used the wet flutter of her tongue to stoke the fires of Camilla want, opening the entrance of her shape like a gardener encouraging a prized orchid to bloom. The porch moaned beneath Camilla’s weight as the beautiful princess of Nohr, and de facto owner of all she desired, gripped the flimsy wooden railing with both hands.

Then, and only when the time was right, Hinoka entered her. Her tongue snuck inward through the silken flesh, Camilla’s craving evident with each pulse of her tunnel, pounding like a heartbeat in time with Hinoka’s advance. Hinoka longed to release her death grip from Camilla’s hips, to sneak her trembling, nervous fingers between legs, to drive inside her, and claim her in full. But she couldn’t, she didn’t dare, fearful as she was of losing the clench of legs around her head. Instead, she crushed her grip into that pliant flesh, seeking the firm outline of Camilla’s hip bones beneath, eager to evince some claim, however minor, over this powerful woman—afraid that if she didn’t, Camilla might lose interest, become bored, find someone else…

But Camilla gave no sign she would ever release. The inside of her knee was around Hinoka’s neck, keeping the kneeling woman closer than she could ever dream, but—even as the tempered metal of Camilla’s boot ground into her—Hinoka accepted the hold not as the painful clutch of a vise, but as a shielding embrace from a difficult world. As she furrowed ever deeper, her nose flexing and twitching against the tickle of soft hairs, Camilla’s short skirt slipped forward, draping loosely over her head like a shroud, burying her in darkness. For Hinoka, there was nothing left out the outside, nothing but her, Camilla, and the fervent—sometimes petulant—passion they secretly shared with one another.

The slats of the railing squeaked as Camilla’s body stirred to life like an engine, rolling steadily against the resistance of Hinoka’s face, and matching rhythms expertly, without need for thought or true intent. The interior thrusts and exterior caresses of Hinoka’s tongue became more insistent with each pass and, quite by accident, the rutting of her nose through the sweat-damp patch of Camilla’s fine pubic hair eventually hit home, grinding itself down upon the button of her nerves.

A stiff breath, and the smack of flesh as her palm took Hinoka by the back of the head, announced Camilla’s release. Though Camilla’s proficiency with lewdness was legendary, and she seemed to have a bottomless vocabulary custom-designed to make Hinoka blush, her climaxes were ever understated and always brief. And so, Hinoka was to content herself with just the scalp-to-toes shudder that passed through Camilla as she soared into orgasm. She’s always so in control, in all things, even this, the uncontrollable, Hinoka thought, panting with open mouth as her tongue compressed its effort, desirous of drawing even a single, solitary extra second of quaking before the blissful moment passed.

But pass it did, and nothing disappointed Hinoka more than the vanishing squeeze of Camilla’s leg around her back. She was free—but what a disappointing freedom it was.

Her duty accomplished, Hinoka released the unrealized tension of her muscles with a sharp shudder, the exertion shaking out of her in pantomime of Camilla’s climax. With a pained gasp, she remembered she needed to breathe, and the rush of air along Camilla’s sensitive, recovering sex drew a twinned sound of surprise from the woman above. Exhausted, her every muscle trembling, Hinoka listed to the side. 

A strong hand beneath her arm was all that kept her from crashing face-first into the porch. Her cheek slapped against Camilla’s leg, and her eyes unfocused a dozen times, with each surge of renewed vision bring a new, picturesque view of Camilla’s face, smiling down at her. Hinoka trembled, her reserves depleted, barely enough strength to keep a slack hold around Camilla’s legs. This mighty princess, commander of legions, and rider of unruly peagasi, blushed worse than a timid school child, as the careful touch of Camilla’s fingers along her scalp sorted Hinoka’s mussed hair into some weak semblance of order.

They gazed into each other, for a while, Camilla sedate and serene as a goddess, and Hinoka heaving hoarse pants of breath against burning skin, but feeling no less beautiful for her disarray, with the caring weight of Camilla’s visage beaming down upon her like a beacon of hope in the dark night.

The groan of the great door’s wooden halls called out like a warning, and this time, Hinoka was swift enough to take it. With the last of her energy, she leapt to her feet, though she stumbled, having to slap a hand down upon the railing’s nearby pillar to remain standing. Camilla displayed no such lack of coordination, simply shifting her skirt down her hips, crossing one leg over the other, and folding her hands atop her knees. Her posture was impeccable, and her smile indefatigable, her perfectly coiffed bangs falling into her face as she turned her head to acknowledge the new arrivals.

“There you are!” came Elise’s voice. Hinoka glanced, wide-eyed, at Camilla, whose smile turned shrewd, just for a flash, confirming her lie—Elise had been here the whole time?

A deeper voice, but still a young one, added, “Corrin’s asking after you, Hinoka.”

Hinoka’s insides clenched—Takumi! She gripped the pillar for support.

Her voice was strained. She coughed a time or two, trying to cover it. “I-I’ll be there in just a moment, w-we were…”

The air filled with the mellifluous clinking of the wind chimes as another mild, nighttime breeze slunk along the porch. The wind washed a brief chill over Hinoka’s cheeks. Mortified, she realized she was absolutely coated in Camilla’s lust. She couldn’t turn around, they’d see her and… and…

“What’ve you two been up to, anyway?” Elise asked. “We’ve been waiting all night for you to arrive!”

“Just sharing a few secrets,” Camilla replied. Hinoka nearly leapt off the ground, as Camilla took her wrist with an affectionate squeeze, but Camilla was the picture of poise, her brown eyes deep and dark in the night, enriched with a bottomless passion only Hinoka was close enough to see. “Big sisters only.”

“Hmph!” Hinoka could imagine the petulant look of the younger princess’s puffed-out cheeks behind her as she bristled beneath her sister’s cavalier reply. “Come along, Takumi, I’m sure we younger siblings have secrets of our own to share.”

It was tough to tell who groaned louder as the young pair returned to the party—Takumi, or the door.

With a soft giggle, Camilla vented the tension of their near miss from both their bodies at once. Completely overcome, legs shaking from just the effort of standing, Hinoka collapsed…

…right into Camilla’s waiting arms, which, though they had been made strong from war and strife, folded around her softer than a winter blanket.

The gentle, inward slopes of Camilla’s breasts cushioned her cheek, and Hinoka, as her depleted body quivered, and her huffing breath returned to order, rutted her nose and smeared her lips against the relenting fullness of Camilla’s bosom, wishing she could bury deeply into the generous feeling of Camilla’s embrace, and lose herself from the world, at least for a little while.

“There, now you see why I dress like this.” Again, Camilla laughed, but it was a milder sound, laced through and through with affection and care. Her hand stroked up and down the curve of Hinoka’s back, and she craned her neck, bending forward to deposit a quiet kiss to the crown of Hinoka’s sweat-damp hair. Then, as she dipped lower, warm breath folded over the curve of Hinoka’s ear, and Camilla said:

“Easy access.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a [piece of fan-art](http://thegadgettrash.tumblr.com/post/144690615336/easy-access)! So feel free to follow the author and lump praise upon them! And, as always, if you enjoyed this work and feel like leaving a comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> If you’re interested in my other works, you can find my stuff at my website [bespokesmut.com](http://www.bespokesmut.com), you can drop requests for short fiction in my [tumblr ask box](http://zoegmiller.tumblr.com), you can find my commission info [here](https://zoegmiller.wordpress.com/commissions/), and don’t forget to look me up on [patreon](https://www.patreon.com/zohg)!!
> 
> <3 Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
